Alec's baby
by Linda Eastman
Summary: What would Alec do when he finds a baby on his doorsteps? hehe just read...


Title: Alec's baby

Author: Linda Eastman

Author notes: This story is not beta-readed simply because i found this fic when i was deleting some files. This wil probably be my last DA story.

**"NO WAY!** This is a joke right?"

Alec pointed at the baby he held in his arms.

"Does it look that way? She left him on my doorsteps, im not even sure that he is my son." Alec looked at the baby who kept him awake the whole night no matter what he tried! He even gave the lil rugrat some milk!

Do you know who the mother is? Did she left a note?" said Max amused by this whole situation.

"It's a woman I met during one of my outside missions her name is Karen, she left the whole dealio of baby stuff." He took out a piece of paper and handed it over to Max.

_Dear Alec,_

_I don't think I need to tell you who I am. This is your_

_son Oliver. He's born on 29 october . I don't have the money to _

_take care of him anymore. Please look after him for me._

_Love Karen._

_PS you find the instructions about eating and sleeping inside the bag._

Max gave the paper back to Alec.

"You know Alec this is SO funny!"

"Don't laugh with it Max this is serious!" Alec whined.

"Bip bip bip people there are packages to be deliverd." Normal walked over to Max and Alec.

"Alec what is this?" Normal pointed at the cute baby who was about to burst out into tears.

"This is not the time to play the "mommy and daddy" game."

"It's just for once Normal the babysitter canceled." Alec said nervously.

"Go home then, you can't deliver packages when youre holding a baby." Normal said a bit softend by the look of the little baby.

Normal walked back to his desk and Alec turned again to Max.

"Help!"

"Sorry Alec but I really can't help you with this."

"But you are a woman! You have mother instincts!" Alec looked with big puppy eyes towards Max.

"I have cat instincts yes but no mother ones yet."

Alec knew he lost the batle and headed home. Why does shit always happens to me he thought. Alec took his cellphone out his jack and tried to phone Karen. Luckily for him Manticore gave him a outstanding good memory so it wasn't hard for him to remember her phonenumber.

_This number doesn't excist. Please try again._

"Oh no this is NOT happening!!"

Alec tried again but with the same result.

"Fuck." He yelled, ignoring the looks of the people on the street. He opend the door to his appartment.

"WHè WHèèèèèèèèèèèèèè."

"No not now, sssshhhh Oliver. Are you hungry?"

"WHèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèè"

"Guess not, urgh gosh whats smelling here?"

Alec walked into the kitchen trying to find out if there was some food that had gotten bad. But he didn't found any. Oliver kept crying and Alec started to get really nervous. Suddenly he realised what he was smelling. OLIVER! He took the baby bag and layed Oliver on his bed.

"I cannot believe I'm doing this." Alec sighed

He opend the diaper and the smell made him naucious, Alec threw the diaper on the floor. Something he better didn't do. Oliver used deadly force on Alec, who desparetly tried to get away from the peeing baby. He was REALLY angry now. Fifteen minutes later he finally managed to change the diaper without other accidents. A bit proud of himself he looked at the result.

"Alec dude you did an excellent job." He said to himself and Oliver who agreed.

After that Alec made Oliver's dinner, carefully reading Karen's instructions. He took the botle out the microwave and sat on the couch. Oliver made cute noises. Once the botle was empy he let Oliver burb. Alec brougth the baby to his bed and tucked him under. Glad that Oliver was silent Alec tried to catch some sleep himself.

Two weeks had passed since Alec had found Oliver on his doorstep, two weeks of horror and joy. Horror because Oliver had a tendency waking up around 2AM and joy cause Alec started to love being around his son. He loved making Oliver laugh, dry his tears when he was upset about something. The one and only thing he really hated about Oliver was changing his diaper, tough it improved a lot since that first time! Even for the time he had to work he had found a solution. Max had asked Logan if he and Bling could take care of the baby while Alec was at Jam Pony, and to Alec's surprise Logan had said yes. So everything was back to normal, only a bit different.

"Hi Alec you're early today." Logan said surprised to see Alec at 2PM on a friday.

" Yeah, wanna make some time for Oliver today."

"Nice. Anyway good that you're here. I wanted to talk to you about Oliver."

"What? Something wrong, is he sick?" Alec said panicking, taking the boy out his box.

"No but Sam called, Oliver matches your DNA so he's your son. He also noticed that Oliver has stem-cell-enriched blood."

"So he has some of my ass kicking Manticore powers?"

"Something like that yes, you have to keep an eye out, but it's nothing to worry about. Anyway it's a good thing that Karen brought him to you, atleast you know that he's special."

"He doesn't need Manticore stuff to be special, he was already special that first day I saw him." Said Alec with a serious voice something that Logan wasn't used to hear from him.

"Any news on Karen?" Alec asked not sure if he even wanted news about her, cause that might mean that he had to give Oliver back and that was the last thing on earth he wanted to do!

"No nothing yet, the adress that you said is abandoned and I haven't found her new one yet." Logan looked abit ashamed at his computer screen. He could find a murderer in less then a week but he wasn't able to trace down a normal woman.

"You can stop looking."

Logan stared at Alec for a long time, waiting for an explanation.

"First I wanted to get rid of Oliver as soon as possible but now, I don't wanna loose him anymore. In fact I'm even afraid that Karen turns up one day saying she wants Oliver back."

"That are some heavy words that come from a guy who a month ago only cared about himself."

"Yeah I…" Alec's cell began to ring, he watched the screen to see the number but it was a private number.

"Hello."

"How's Oliver?" The soft female voice who belonged to a gorgeous woman with blue eyes and blonde curly hair sounded abit nervous.

"He's fine." Alec said short to make sure to Karen that he wasn't pleased with her call.

"I…I didn't wanted to do it this way…"

"How did you found my adress and my cell number?" Alec asked ignoring her.

"It doesn't matter, leave us alone. My life is back on trail and so is his." He punched the "end" button before she could say more that would change his mind. Cause afterall he knew that Oliver missed his mother even tough the little guy couldn't say it.

"You can't run from her forever Alec." Logan said not sure if that were the right words to say.

"Believe me I can. I just have to find out how the hell she found my adres and cell number, they aren't listed so she knows someone who has both my adres and my cell number."

"Sage was her last name huh?" Logan started to work on his computer and a few minutes later he found the answer on all of Alec's questions.

"Her sister worked at Jam Pony." Logan could hit himself on the head for not checking the Jam Pony files for family from Karen.

"Do you know a certain Annabelle Sage?" Logan asked Alec.

"Annabelle hmm."

"So?" Logan asked when Alec kept quiet.

"She's one of my ex', should have a picture somewhere." Alec started to search in his wallet.

"Gotcha!" Alec looked at the pic.

"Pitty I dumped her." He said throwing the photo on the floor.

Alec jumped of the table, leaving the picture where it was and took his jacket of the couch.

"Anyway me and the little one are going to have some fun. Say bye to Logan Oliver"

Alec took Olivers hand and waved at Logan.

The End

Like i said before this fic aint beta-readed so please don't start whining about how stupid this fic is ;-)


End file.
